


Tickets to the Play

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Gen, Nutcracker Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 11:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16742845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: Blair asked Jim to see The Nutcracker with him, since his girlfriend dumped him.  Jim surprises him and accepts.





	Tickets to the Play

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [ainm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ainm/pseuds/ainm) in the [2018_TSSS_DrabbleDays](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/2018_TSSS_DrabbleDays) collection. 



> **Prompt:**  
>  **Nutcracker** – due 15th Dec/revealed 16th Dec
> 
>  __Logistical Details :  
> \- due by 11:59pm December *15* EST (GMT+5)  
> \- will remain Unrevealed until December 16th  
> \- will remain Anonymous until December 25th  
> 

** Tickets to the Play **

Blair came walking into the loft wearing a big smile on his face. Jim had to smile back because it seemed to be contagious.

“Guess what I got?” Blair asked. 

“Just tell me already. I hate guessing games.”

“Wow, this might make you the worst detective ever if you hate guessing games,” Blair teased. 

“You know what I mean. Now what did you get?” Jim asked. 

“Two tickets for us to see the University’s Nutcracker play tonight. It’s been sold out for weeks, but someone couldn’t go, so we are.”

“That’s okay, Chief. I’m not into that.”

“But Jim, I don’t want to go alone.”

“Ask Megan, I bet she’d go. Or ask your current girlfriend.”

“Megan’s got a date tonight and so does my current girlfriend. She dates many people at one time. Who knew? Well, I guess everyone did but me. So I have no date.”

“Chief, I’m sorry about Susan. I thought you were getting a little serious.”

“Well, it shows how much I pay attention. She doesn’t like being exclusive, so that if someone better comes along she can date them too. It sucks.” 

Blair looked a little on the depressed side. Jim was feeling guilty now. 

“You know what, Chief. I would like to see The Nutcracker. I’ve never seen it.”

“You’re never seen it, ever?” Blair asked, shocked to his very core. 

“That’s what never means, Blair.”

“Well good. We’re on for tonight. It starts at 6:00, so we should leave soon. I’m going in my teaching clothes.”

“I’m going in my detective clothes. I’m ready. We can get a sandwich on the way so we won’t starve.”

“Good idea, Jim. Merry Christmas, early.”

“Merry Christmas to you. Thank you for asking me.”

“That’s what best friends are for, man.”


End file.
